Amadeus
by Ahgness Black
Summary: ¿Cómo reacciona Amadeus ante la perspectiva de tener un hermanito? –Aunque les suene rocambolesco esto es un epilogo de una historia que probablemente no se escribirá nunca. Dedicado a Lady Une Barton. Slash. Mpreg.


Notas de Autora: Aquí yo de nuevo, con otro one shot en lugar de continuar lo que ya tengo empezado. Así es mi vida, qué le vamos a hacer.

Éste en especial va con dedicatoria y toda la cosa.

Leí un fic que se llama Flores de Marzo (Genial, lo recomiendo completamente) La autora es muy buena y sí, este shot va dedicado a ella para que se ponga las pilas y continúe escribiendo esas historias que le quedan tan geniales.

Ahora sí como decían antes, a lo que te truje chencha (no pregunten).

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes –menos Amadeus- pertenecen a la rubia peligrosa mejor conocida como Jota Ka Rowiling. No gano nada con estas publicaciones. (Ya quisiera yo con todos los gastos que tengo por la uni).

Dedicatoria: Para Lady Une Barton para que se anime la mujer y actualice pronto xD.

P.D. Gracias a Lady Britain que me beteó esta vez.

* * *

Harry le daba los últimos toques al árbol de navidad mientras esperaba a que Draco terminara de arreglarse. El salón había quedado lleno de adornos navideños para recordar los viejos tiempos en hogwarts, cuando Hagrid cortaba los doce arboles y el profesor Flitwick adornaba todo con simples movimientos de varita.

Para esos casos, la varita de Draco hubiera sido de gran ayuda, pero en su actual situación la solución habría resultado peor que el problema, así que Hermione tomó su lugar y ayudó a Harry con la decoración de toda la casa. Colgaron las luces en la fachada, bordeando cada ventana y puerta, colgaron muérdago en sitios estratégicos por donde no podían evitar pasar, era la perfecta excusa para besarse delante de Amadeus y que él no rezongara por dicha expresión de cariño.

Draco siempre le decía que no tendría excusa el resto del año. Harry contestaba que había escuelas mágicas muy buenas para la preparación de los niños antes de Hogwarts.

Harry miró el viejo reloj que le regalara Molly Weasley a los diecisiete años y se dio cuenta de que tenían el tiempo encima. Despegó la vista del enorme árbol y vio parado, bajo el marco de la puerta a la pequeña figurita de cabello negro que brillaba con destellos azules y ojos grises. Era pequeño a pesar de su edad y lo miraba siempre con algo indescifrable que le traspasaba el pecho con angustia como si lanzara dardos envenenados justo a su corazón.

—Estás abajo del muérdago.

El pequeño mudó su expresión y localizó la ramita sintiéndose traicionado. Conocía la tradición y Amadeus Malfoy era un ser de tradiciones.

—Supongo que ahora tendrás que besarme —expresó. Cerró los ojos y paró la trompita arrugando la frente y apretando la mandíbula.

Sintió unas manos grandes posarse en sus costados, debajo de sus axilas pero sin levantarlo del suelo, después un par de labios posarse delicadamente sobre su mejilla izquierda. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró aquellos ojos verdes como el musgo. Sonreían. Como antes, cuando eran amigos.

—A mi papá no lo besas así —dijo con cierta sospecha, entrecerrando los ojos y dando un paso hacia atrás—. No me tengas lastima.

—Pero tu papá es tu papá y sólo a él lo beso de esa forma. Tú eres un niño.

—Un niño que respeta las tradiciones —apretó los puños a los lados—, Potter.

Aquello le dolió a Harry. Escuchar a ese pequeño al que protegería con su vida escupir su apellido fue un golpe demasiado bajo. De repente se preguntó, como venía haciéndolo desde los últimos seis meses cuándo había empezado Amadeus a odiarlo así.

—Amus —el pequeño tronó la lengua—. A ti te gustaba cuando te decía así.

—Me llamo Amadeus, aunque te dé más trabajo—. Harry soltó un suspiro tan grande que en la India se podría haber convertido en huracán.

—Se hace tarde. Iré a buscar a Draco.

Ya subiendo las escaleras, Harry volvió a internarse en sus propios recuerdos. Cuando Amadeus los encontró a ellos dos besándose en el jardín, junto al letrero de los tomates. Recordó la felicidad del niño al saber que, de esa forma, podrían vivir juntos. Se le había iluminado el rostro cuando Draco le anunció que llegaría el momento en que consideraría a Harry como su papá, el que le había prometido al pequeño.

Amadeus no era hijo de Harry. Aquel niño de cabello lacio y puntas levantadas que siempre, sin importar que Draco lo cortara, crecía al mismo nivel, de mechones disparejos que cubrían sus orejas y sus cejas.

El nombre del otro padre no lo sabía, Draco había prometido jamás decírselo, aunque estuviera muriendo, sólo sabía que era de un tipo cuyo título de caballero solo llevaba en su acta de nacimiento. Había enamorado a Draco prometiéndole las riquezas a las que había estado acostumbrado el rubio antes de que Lucius Malfoy se permitiera ser engañado por el ministerio para librar una sentencia que aún así recibió. Fue condenado al exilio y él y su esposa tuvieron que viajar en barco hasta las costas de Francia sin un knut partido por mitad en la bolsa.

A Draco le permitieron permanecer en Inglaterra bajo la amenaza de que si pisaba suelo mágico sería enjuiciado por desacato y encarcelado en Azkaban. Sentencia que duró hasta que el padre de Amadeus logró revocar esa sentencia para su propio bien.

Ese tipejo lo exhibió y utilizó como se usa un traje que al poco tiempo es desechado. Cuando aquel hipócrita supo que Draco tendría un hijo suyo se burló de él y le respondió que era un tonto si creía que aquel bastardo figuraría en su vida. Lo que Draco creyó que tendría, todas sus ilusiones fueron pisoteadas con aquellas carcajadas y un _hasta nunca._

Cuando él encontró a Draco fue a través de ese niño, cuando le dijo (orgulloso) su apellido, Harry se preguntó que había pasado con aquella orgullosa familia y convenció al niño para que lo llevara a conocer a su papá. Cuando vio a Draco vestido para irse a trabajar a un local de comida rápida no podía creerlo. No podía olvidar la expresión de Draco cuando su hijo le presentó a su nuevo amigo de juegos.

Draco le gritó hasta quedar afónico y Harry supo inmediatamente que el cambio que había sufrido su personalidad resultó de verdad grande. Después de eso no dejó de visitarlo y en cada visita se aseguraba de llevarle comida y todo lo que necesitaba un hogar para funcionar adecuadamente.

Fue un día, cuando ya todos estaban acostumbrados a cenar juntos, cuando Amadeus preguntó:

_—¿Harry es mi papá?_

Los dos adultos se miraron a los ojos, preguntándose en silencio que contestarle al niño. Draco le contestó que Harry era sólo una muy buena persona y buen amigo que los había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaban.

—¿Recordando de nuevo?

La voz profunda lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando se quedó de pie en la puerta de la habitación.

—Cómo quieres que no recuerde, el niño me odia —se acercó al rubio por la espalda mientras él terminaba de arreglarse el cabello.

—Harry, no puedo defenderte de él todo el tiempo —se puso de pie dejando que la túnica se deslizara hacia abajo curvándose en la zona de su vientre—. Tú eres niño grande Harry, tú puedes solito.

Harry puso ambas manos en el vientre del rubio y lo acarició completo. Tenía siete meses de embarazo y parecía a punto de explotar. Sabían que esa era la razón del resentimiento del niño, lo que Harry le había hecho a su papá era imperdonable. Porque el niño había presenciado el segundo embarazo del rubio y estuvo ahí cuando el bebé murió y sabía perfectamente que no podían ir al hospital muggle.

Estuvo ahí, cuando Harry lo encontró casi muerto y al niño en shock nervioso. Todo porque Draco se relacionó con un muggle sin saber sus posibilidades.

—Se calmará cuando nazca, cuando vea que todo está bien. Sólo está asustado.

Amadeus tenía cuatro años entonces, pero juntos supieron que el momento quedaría grabado en su mente para siempre. Ahora que sólo había pasado poco más de un año, la situación estaba muy fresca en el pequeño

En ese momento la pequeña sombra de cabello negro entró al cuarto y se abrazó de las piernas de su padre sin despegar la mirada del moreno y arrugando la nariz hacía él de forma despreciativa.

—Vi eso —dijo Draco mirándolo y obligándolo con la mirada a mostrarse arrepentido—. Discúlpate con Harry por ser tan grosero.

—Perdón Harry —no miró a Harry a la cara como lo pedía la etiqueta Malfoy, ya que parecían más interesantes las agujetas de sus zapatos.

Era prácticamente una ley natural que frente a Draco se disculpara, pero jamás modificaba su comportamiento. Menos cuando se trataba de hacer comentarios en su contra.

—Draco, se nos hace tarde y vamos en coche.

—Vamos — tomó de la mano a Amadeus y caminó detrás de Harry mirando al niño, prometiéndole en silencio _la charla _cuando llegara la noche—. ¿Traes tu regalo?

—Está en mi cama, ¿podemos ir por él?

Draco sabía que eso significaba alguna queja. Miró a Harry y sin mediar palabras el moreno entendió. Exclamó que estaría preparando el coche y que los esperaría abajo y se desapareció por las escaleras.

Entraron a la habitación y efectivamente el regalo estaba exactamente a la mitad de la pequeña cama con cobertores a rallas verdes. El niño entró delante de su padre y se subió en ella, mirándolo a los ojos cuando estuvo instalado. Palmeó la cama a su lado invitándolo a tomar asiento y Draco supo que de esta no se podría escapar.

—No quieres ir con los Weasley.

—No quiero, es aburrido.

—Nunca te has aburrido. Dejan los gnomos del jardín sólo para ti.

—Eso es divertido, pero siempre me obligan a entrar a la casa. Que valla Harry solo papi, tú y yo nos podemos quedar aquí.

—No Amadeus, vamos a acompañar a Harry, así como él nos acompañó muchas veces, ¿lo recuerdas? —Hizo una pausa para mirar la resignación en su hijo—. Yo quiero mucho a Harry, así como te amo a ti, por eso quiero acompañarlo.

—Pero él te… —guardó silencio, el reclamo murió en sus labios y se quedaron en silencio— te hizo daño.

—¿Lo dices por tu hermanito?

—Él me prometió que nos cuidaría y te hizo esto. Yo no quiero que sufras papi.

—Amus —con algo de esfuerzo se arrodilló frente al niño y puso un dedo bajo su mentón para levantarle la mirada— Harry me quiere así como yo lo quiero a él y jamás me haría nada malo. Me dio un bebé y a ti un hermanito al que tendrás que cuidar como hermano mayor. Lo que pasó antes fue mi error y te prometo que no volverá a pasar nada como eso.

—Pero… —cayó cuando el dedo de su padre se depositó sobre su labio superior.

—Harás las paces con Harry y no volverás a ser grosero o yo me enojaré contigo ¿entendido?

El niño suspiró y se bajó de la cama, besó a su padre en la mejilla y tomó el regalo. Draco se puso de pie con algo de trabajo y le dijo al pequeño que se fuera adelantando. Tomó un pequeño abrigo del armario y apagó la luz antes de dirigirse a las escaleras hacia el piso inferior.

Harry dejó abiertas las puertas del carro para que el calor que se había instalado escapara y fuera más cómodo el viaje hasta la madriguera. Con todo el asunto del embarazo, Draco estaba muy susceptible a las temperaturas extremas. Podía sentir un calor sofocante donde el clima era apenas cálido; o frío invernal cuando el aire soplaba y proporcionaba frescura veraniega.

Dejó que el motor rugiera durante algunos minutos y lo apagó. Regresó a la puerta de entrada y vio al niño bajar las escaleras con una caja forrada en rosa con un listón grande entre manos. Se quedó parado al pie de las escaleras y lo miró con determinación; volvió a caminar hasta detenerse frente a él.

Con el dedo índice le hizo la seña de que se agachara; Harry obedeció y se puso a su nivel, apoyándose sólo en una extremidad.

—Más te vale que no le pase nada a mi papá.

—No te preocupes, yo cuidaré bien a tu papá. Lo cuidaré con mi vida.

El pequeño quedó satisfecho ante las palabras de Harry. Al menos lo suficiente para encaminarse al carro, abrir una de las puertas traseras y subirse.

El moreno se volvió a poner de pie y su mirada se perdió en la puerta por donde había desaparecido el pequeño hasta que escuchó unos pasos en las escaleras. Draco estaba bajando, sujetándose con una mano del barandal de la escalera, la mirada bien fija en sus pies y la mano derecha sujetándose el estomago, donde también cargaba un pequeño abrigo.

Harry no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se escapó por sus labios y se quedó viendo un rato más al rubio hasta que este se percató de la mirada que se fijaba en él. Al notarlo sonrió de regreso y caminó hacía él.

Se besaron por algunos segundos, con ternura y muy despacio, disfrutando así del pequeño momento que podían compartir en ese instante, con la seguridad de que no serían sorprendidos por el pequeño humano que habitaba con ellos y solía llegar justo en esos momentos.

—¿Papá, ya nos vamos?

Como ese.

Sin soltarse de los brazos de Harry, Draco lo miró detenidamente y sonrió. Amadeus le regresó la sonrisa y salió corriendo de nuevo, se escuchó el cerrar de la puerta del auto y el silencio reinó de nuevo.

—Vamos entonces, ya es tarde.

—Claro, como no eres tú el que carga con esto —Draco caminó hacia la salida, por donde había desaparecido segundos antes su hijo. Harry lo siguió a paso veloz para adelantarlo y abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

La dejó abierta mientras Draco se acomodaba para estar más cómodo, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y finalmente dejó sus manos descansar en su regazo, justamente debajo de su vientre; le gustaba mantenerlas ahí.

A Harry le gustaba esa actitud del rubio, la actitud tranquila donde lo único que importaba era el bienestar y la felicidad de sus seres queridos. Sus hijos, sus padres y ahora él mismo podía incluirse en esa lista.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que se vería compartiendo el lecho con el ex Slytherin sin matarse, menos aún esperando juntos un hijo que estaba por llegar. Que él sería quien lo cargara _casi_ sin quejarse.

Si Harry pudiera no tendría ningún problema en cargar a los hijos que fueran, pero ese privilegio sólo lo tenía Draco y su extraña sangre limpia.

Molly fue la primera en escuchar el carro mientras se estacionaba y el motor dejaba de funcionar por el accionar contrario de la llave. Podría reconocer ese sonido, sabía que en unos segundos entraría Amus corriendo y buscando a sus amigos de juego, que saldría la tropilla de pelirrojos y de nuevo desaparecerían por la puerta del jardín para ir a jugar con los gnomos del jardín.

Escucharía la voz de Draco gritarle a su hijo que tuviera mucho cuidado y no se alejara de los límites de la propiedad; Harry les anunciaría lo mismo a los niños que quería como a sus propios hijos y después entrarían por la misma puerta que estaba mirando desde que llegará el pequeño niño.

Les sonrió a los recién llegados y tomó un vaso para llenarlo de agua fría. Las caminatas por el jardín y el clima de esa temporada daban mucha sed a Draco; sobre todo en su estado.

Depositó el vaso lleno delante del rubio y éste le sonrió en agradecimiento antes de tomarlo y vaciarlo casi al instante. Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella le pellizcó las mejillas y éste se rió como la primera vez que lo hizo. Draco no les quitó la mirada de encima.

—¿Qué tal ese niño?

—Queriendo salir por mi ombligo —respondió Draco, mirándose el vientre y acariciándolo lentamente. Molly se acercó a él y lo acarició también. A Draco le agradaban esas caricias.

Al principio no se había sentido tan familiar con esas muestras de cariño de parte de ella, pero cuando cada miembro, desde los más pequeños hasta los cabezas de familia lo hicieron, comprendió que tendría que hacerse a la idea de que así sería recibido a diario. Asombrado realmente se vio el día que Ronald lo acarició y le habló al bebé llamándolo _Harrysito. _Harry no se cansaba de decirle que su cara había sido genial.

El bebé eligió ese momento en que la mano de la mujer pasaba por cierta zona del estomago para patear con fuerza. Draco hizo una mueca y la señora Weasley se rió tan fuerte como pudo, presionó ligeramente ese punto y el nonato reaccionó de la misma manera.

—Ya sabemos quién lo cuidará mientras nosotros nos vamos por ahí, ¿verdad Draco? —Harry estaba emocionado, igual que todos los días que los veía interactuar, se agachó a su lado y le besó la mejilla.

—Sí, desde antes de nacer ya la eligió a usted señora Weasley.

—Yo encantada.

La tarde pasó de forma relajada, al menos lo más relajada que podía pasar con los hijos de George influenciando el comportamiento de la flotilla de niños que pululaban por la casa y se cruzaban con los pies de los adultos que se atrevían a caminar en territorio enemigo.

Más de una vez Draco estuvo tentado a colgarlos por los tobillos como adornos navideños, pero su varita elegía justo ese momento para fallar. Su magia estaba tan voluble como su estado de ánimo y se hacía presente sólo cuando no quería matar a nadie o no tenía nada rico en mente para conjurar.

Cuando Amadeus llegó a él lleno de lodo, desde la punta del cabello más largo en su cabeza hasta el último punto de costura en sus zapatos, entonces supieron que era momento de irse.

Molly insistió en ayudarles a darle un baño al niño, o arreglarlo tan fácil como agitar la varita y susurrar _fregotego_ pero Draco y Harry sabían que el niño se pondría de carácter pesado hasta que lo bañaran y lo secaran con su toalla esponjosa de figuras geométricas.

~*~

El siguiente mes pasó sin que nadie se percatara de los días. Draco estaba más grande si se podía y dormía prácticamente todo el día. Harry, junto con el elfo domestico, se encargaba de la mayoría de los deberes de la casa. Cosas que hacía Draco como atender al niño y preparar la comida especialmente.

El rubio había elegido esos deberes en particular porque se había acostumbrado a su mano a la hora de cocinar de cuando había vivido humildemente en el mundo muggle. A demás, Harry tenía que admitir que ser bueno en pociones iba de la mano con la cocina; Harry nunca fue bueno en pociones.

Amadeus era trabajo extra; creía que su papá estaba enfermo y que por eso no se levantaba de la cama o del sillón a donde llegaba después de levantarse del otro lugar. Por supuesto que alguien debía tener la culpa y ese era Harry. Cuando Draco se quejaba por su espalda o sus tobillos hinchados, el niño miraba a Harry como si en lugar de ojos tuviera pistolas. Entonces Harry iba a la recamara por ungüento y le daba buenos masajes al rubio.

El niño se resignaba ante las pruebas de que Harry sabía cuidar a su papá cuando lo escuchaba gemir de satisfacción y se retiraba al jardín.

Harry se puso de puntitas sin desdoblar sus rodillas y se recargó en las piernas del rubio, lo miró por sobre la barriga y le sonrió. No recordaba sentirse tan feliz como lo era ahora. Tenía en cuenta que el embarazo no le sentaba bien al humor de Draco, pero cuando terminaba de trabajar sus pies, Draco era como un gryffindor de primer año al que se le habla sobre la magia de los unicornios mientras montaban uno; en la hipotética situación de que eso ocurriera.

Un masaje era más efectivo que un valuim con vodka o sedante para caballos.

—El hecho de que este por reventar por culpa de tu hijo no quiere decir que te voy a regresar esa mirada de hufflepuff.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se levantó para sentarse junto al rubio que aprovechó las piernas de su novio y, con algo de esfuerzo, se recostó recargando la cabeza en su regazo.

—Sabes que ya no me importa que te burles de mí.

—Le quitaste lo divertido a vivir contigo —Draco se acomodó, amoldando el sillón bajo su peso y sintió las manos de Harry peinar su cabello—. Así ya no me gustas Potter.

—Tendremos que solucionar eso, ¿no crees? —la cabeza de Draco se movió un poco y lo miró a los ojos. Harry conocía esa mirada. Era la misma mirada que tenía el rubio cuando concibieron al pequeño que estaba por llegar—. Pero no de esa forma.

—No entiendo por qué no. Todavía hace un mes lo hacíamos como conejos.

Harry rió. Jamás dejaría de adaptarse a la nueva forma de ser del rubio. Aunque el cambio sólo se manifestaba en algunas frases esporádicas; por lo demás seguía siendo delicado en exceso y frío cuando se lo proponía.

—Hace un mes no estabas… —se interrumpió y sondeó la expresión del rubio. Éste esperaba que Harry terminara de hablar para comenzar el sermón sobre su sobrepeso y las razones de éste— a punto de parir.

—Aún falta qué, ¿un mes?

—El sanador dijo que menos, las posibilidades de que se adelante es alta. Tu cuerpo ya está empezando a revelarse ante el esfuerzo de tenerlo.

—Sé lo que dijo el sanador. Yo estaba ahí, ¿lo recuerdas? —miró al moreno con signos claros de rabieta. En otro tiempo se habría levantado y retirado a otra parte del globo para no verlo, pero perdía la gracia cuando se cargaba con quince kilos de más y la acción no era tan dramática ni veloz.

—Lo recuerdo, sólo quería puntualizar lo obvio.

—Voy a levantar la cabeza y quiero que inmediatamente te quites, pongas unos almohadones en donde estaban tus piernas y te marches a pensar en lo que dices.

—Draco… —el moreno suspiró.

—De verdad Harry, no me obligues a levantarme porque sabes que no será bonito.

—Está bien, tranquilo, no te esponjes. Iré a ver a Amadeus —salió por la puerta no sin antes haber seguido cada una de las indicaciones del caprichoso slytherin.

—Me traes helado, muero de calor.

~*~

Y por fin, una madrugada el momento llegó.

Habían pasado un mes muy difícil, entre que Draco rogaba porque naciera pronto porque ya ni dormir podía y Amadeus odiando a Harry más, si era posible. No dejaba de escuchar a su padre quejarse –porque a su padre le gusta quejarse- por la espalda o por las noches en vela o simplemente porque Harry lo había dejado así.

Harry despertó al pequeño, todo de acuerdo al plan. Draco tenía planeadas algunas estrategias para ese momento dependiendo las circunstancias y la intensidad de las contracciones. Afortunadamente no eran seguidas aún ya que en la primera se despertaron los dos y ya no se durmieron hasta que la segunda apareció quince minutos después.

Dado que ya habían tenido falsas alarmas donde se presentaba la primera seña, se estresaban y nada que volvían, ahora habían decidido guardar la calma hasta que fuera irrefutable que el pequeño estaba por nacer. El sanador les había explicado que contaran los minutos entre una contracción y otra y que desde la primera debían dirigirse al hospital lo más rápido posible.

Harry se fue por el niño a su habitación y lo llevó con Draco para que le deseara suerte, para que el rubio le prometiera que en cuanto naciera su hermanito lo llevarían a verlo. Desgraciadamente la siguiente contracción llegó frente a la mirada del pequeño y éste se alarmó demasiado, tanto que no quería separarse de él.

Harry se lo tuvo que llevar a con los Weasley en medio de una rabieta pero no alcanzó a llegar a la chimenea con el niño en brazos pero si con la marca de una mordida en el pecho. Subió corriendo las escaleras y se agarró tan fuerte de Draco que no pudieron moverlo.

Trataron de explicarle que era totalmente normal lo que pasaba. Que lo que tenía el rubio era porque el bebé quería salir pero no en casa y no en ese momento. El tiempo entre contracciones cada vez era más escaso y no les quedó de otra más que llevarse al niño. Desgraciadamente todos estaban tan nerviosos que en lugar de llevar la valija con ropa y cosas para el nuevo bebé cargaron al niño y nada más. Cosa de la que no se dieron cuenta hasta que Draco lo tuvo desnudo y chillón entre sus brazos.

Harry avisó a los Weasley hasta que Draco estuvo instalado en un cuarto y le aplicaron el hechizo para abrir el canal por donde se llevaría a cabo el alumbramiento. Amadeus se quedó a su lado y su labor fue evitar que Draco se moviera y avisara a quien fuera si algo pasaba.

Cuando Harry regresó había tres enfermeras con Draco y una con el niño. Su corazón se fue al suelo junto a su garganta -ya que era ahí donde lo sentía- y corrió a ver a su amante. Resultó que ante una nueva contracción de Draco, el niño salió gritando que su papá estaba muriendo. No les quedó más remedio que sedar al niño y dejarlo dormido junto al rubio hasta que fuera necesario despejar todo. Confiaban en que podrían despertarlo con un hechizo cuando tuviera que estar despierto y tranquilo.

Afortunadamente todo resultó bien. Desde que la hendidura en el vientre del rubio se abrió por completo –lo que llevó más tiempo del recomendado para la paciencia del rubio- y el llanto del bebé llenó el cuarto, pasó poco tiempo. Para entonces una horda de Weasleys parecidos a una horda de trolls hambrientos entró al cuarto para presenciar el acontecimiento.

Amadeus estaba muy despierto cuando les entregaron al bebé limpio y envuelto en una sabana, Draco ya estaba más recuperado del esfuerzo y el hambre voraz de los Weasley por estar presente en la labor estuvo satisfecha. Se quedó en silencio mirando la cabecita con lo que parecía el nacimiento de la mata negra que tenía Harry en la cabeza, la piel pálida y la mano aferrada a su dedo.

Amadeus perdonó a Harry y volvieron a ser tan amigos como cuando se conocieron, gracias a que Harry cuidó bien a su papá y además le había regalado una hermanita con quien jugar y a quien defender. Por supuesto que no la descuidaba y era el primero en estar junto a su cuna por las mañanas, cuando Draco la levantaba para ponerle los vestiditos que habían comprado para ella y que no usó hasta que regresaron a casa después de dos días de observación en el hospital mágico.

Harry era como niño con juguete nuevo. Lo cual era beneficioso para el pequeño, ya que un Harry de buenas era un refrigerador repleto de helados y chocolates. Eran bolas extras en su helado a la hora del postre, en complicidad con el moreno y juguetes para niños grandes en su cumpleaños y navidad.

La pequeña Narcissa Lily, como el niño se empeñó en que la llamaran, tenía los ojos y el cabello de Harry pero el carácter de Draco, lo cual era como dinamita cuando no tenía sus gorritos de orejas de gato. Había desarrollado un instinto especial por lucir bonita y jamás enseñar el cabello.

Viajaron el primer año de la pequeña a visitar a Lucius y Narcissa que vivían cómodamente en una campiña francesa gracias a una pequeña fortuna que el cabeza de la familia había guardado para alguna emergencia como aquella. Se dice que las serpientes son más astutas que bonitas y Lucius Malfoy de feo no tenía ni las uñas del pie.

Ambos abuelos estaban complacidos con el carácter de sus nietos más que con cualquier otra cosa. Era una lástima que no tuvieran el cabello rubio de la familia, pero eran hermosos con sus ojos grandes y llamativos, la discusión sobre el parecido a antiguos familiares duró dieciséis horas, treinta y dos minutos con catorce segundo, cronometrados por Harry y avalados por Draco, posicionándose así entre una de las cinco discusiones más largas que los dos Malfoy habían estelarizado, sin contar las discusiones durante la guerra o cómo debía llevar Draco el cabello.

Harry le había regresado a Draco la vida, a demás de una pequeña parte de la fortuna Malfoy en Inglaterra y la mansión gracias al puesto en el Wizengamout que le ofrecieron y no pudo rechazar. Draco le cerró las piernas hasta que le entregaron la anticuada túnica con la enorme W en la pechera.

Amadeus viajó por todo el mundo durante un año después de terminar Hogwarts y cuando regresó dedicó cinco años de su vida a escribir un libro de poemas que después quedó reducido a cenizas cuando su prometida le lanzó un hechizo equivocado por la emoción que le causó la propuesta de matrimonio. Guardan las cenizas sobre la chimenea en un florero que les regaló Narcissa el día de la boda.

Lyssa, como le gustaba que la llamaran, decidió terminar Hogwart e irse a vivir a Irlanda por un año para convivir con una comunidad de celtas que le fue descrita en una taza de té cuando aún cursaba sexto, hasta que le dio pruebas a sus padres de que de verdad existían. Un centauro visco aseguró haber visto en las estrellas que ella lograría su cometido. Fue entonces que le dieron el permiso de marchar, con la pequeña presión de que se perdería de sus vidas si no la dejaban seguir su destino.

Cinco meses después de llegar a la isla encontró a la comunidad, regresó casada con Abban pero sin planes de tener hijos próximamente, muy enamorados y raros a la hora de leer las estrellas en el firmamento. Tan raro que Draco agradeció no haber vuelto a tener hijos del moreno al que tanto adoraba y no podía echar de la cama.

* * *

No olviden comentar algo antes de cerrar la ventana.


End file.
